Regin Arc
Regin Arc is the fifth and last story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles, a rumored "dead prince" (Prince Regnas) who survived the Dinant Plains Incident while supporting Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army to end Brune's brutal civil war. It also features the civil war's final stage where the three way feud between Tigre, Thenardier and Ganelon is finally over when Thenardier is slain by Tigre's arrow. In the aftermath, Brune's peace and tranquility not only restored under Regin as Brune's first queen, Tigre's status as the "traitor" is also relinquished and knighted as one of Brune's renowned war heroes. This arc also marks the dissolution of the Silver Meteor Army. Prologue 'Life in Perche Fortress: Prelude to Civil War's End' :Valentina's Visit to Perche Fortress Four days have passed since the previous war with Muozinel Army, the Silver Meteor Army arrives and stays in the Perche Fortress in order to recuperate their ranks. After his political studies, Tigre is visited by Mashas who urging him to take a break and requests him asking Mila for tent arrangement on his behalf, which he complies. Upon Tigre's arrival in her room, Mila not only granting Tigre's requests but also tells Tigre to investigate a "ghost" which rumored to be haunting around at Perche Fortress before his bedtime. In his sleep, a Vanadis named Tina infiltrates into Perche Castle silently while staring at Tigre's sleeping face up close, further commenting her interest towards his attributes that attracting her fellow Vanadises. In an unexpected turn however, a drowsy Tigre accidentally gropes Valentina's breast that causing Tina to laugh bitterly while whispering to his hears that he will face horrific consequences had he woken up at that moment. After poking her finger to Tigre's face, Tina creates a portal with her Viralt and vanishes without a trace. :Silver Flash's and Frozen Wave's Unlikely Alliance At Perche Fortress's upper castle level, Elen and Mila are watching the sunrise and discuss Tigre's next move. While thanking Mila for rescuing Tigre from the previous battle, Elen also urges the Ice Vanadis to return for Olmutz, much to Mila's anger for Elen's rudeness. At the same time, both Vanadises see Tigre and Lim(who woke Tigre via her homemade soup) who are waving for them from below, prompts the Vanadises to meet them immediately. :Knight and Earl ---TBA--- :The Meeting ---TBA--- :Friendship Between Princess and Maid After the War Council, Titta is tasked to accompany Regin by Tigre despite her initial anxiety. In a bathroom, Titta helps Regin to wash her back while the princess trying to ask the housemaid anything about Tigre. Through their small chat during the bath, Titta and Regin later become friends. Chronicles 'Ganelon's Plan to Escape from Brune' In Lutetia, Greast returns from Nemetacum after his battle against Steid.Several days ago, Greast was originally commanding a unit of Ganelon Army's soldiers to battle against Steid in Nemetacum. Under Ganelon's orders after his "interesting" discovery about Tigre's journey however, Greast had to return to Artishem. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2 When Greast asks Ganelon about the sudden retreat, the Duke replies by informing him about Tigre's Black Bow and Regin's reappearance in the Silver Meteor Army's Camp, somewhat triggers Greast curiosity. In the Light Novel, Greast seemed to have some knowledge about the Black Bow via Ganelon, and because both Tigre and Regin were viewed as a threat to his lord, he proposed to kill them both. However, because of Greast's absence in the anime, Ganelon instead remark his interest towards Tigre and Regin instead. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2 Greast suggests Ganelon to kill the princess but Ganelon refuses as he claims the murder could only ruins his plans and because of his disadvantages against his enemies,Ganelon was originally belittled Regin due to her poor influence in political sphere, her power and even movements, leading his plan to manipulate the princess for his vile ambitions. Her survival during the Muozinel's invasion in Agnes prompted Ganelon to change his perspective towards Regin. Ganelon's disadvantages against both Tigre and Thenardier were plenty: Tigre has Regin and 2 Vanadises as his support while Thenardier has dragons and a massive army. he decides to leave Lutetia since he has roughly accomplished his goals. Nevertheless, Ganelon firstly plan to pretend to be "crazy" by burning down Artishem while leaving his army to fend off Thenardier Army. As Greast finds the plan to be insane, Ganelon replies that Regin will be coming for Artishem anyways and he will wait for another opportunity to strike while making several stipulations for the aftermath: If Thenardier Army wins, he will collect both Black Bow and Durandal but should the Silver Meteor Army wins, he had to flee for another kingdom. When Greast asks the Duke about the king's fate, Ganelon simply replies that Faron would no longer be his threat because of his severe illness that was caused by a prolonged poison.It was revealed that Ganelon had his servant to put poison into the King's drink all along; additionally, because there was no antidote for this poison, Faron's condition was beyond cured even if he regain his senses after hearing Regin's survival. Ganelon further smirks as if the event are played into his hands and vows to annihilate anyone who hinders his quest for power. In a battle in Montauban, due to Thenardier Army's five dragons and a massive army, Ganelon Army is entirely annihilatedOriginally 3,000 strong, these soldiers are either eaten (1,000 men), stomped (1,000 men) or even crushed(1,000 men) by these war beasts. Their allies also fleeing away after witnessing these creature's destruction to Greast Army. Despite 20,000 soldiers and nobles tried to surrender to Thenardier, the Duke refused to take prisoner as he ordered a massive execution to his former enemies, leaving some forcing to fleeing away the Silver Meteor Army. The fleeing survivors that rushed for the Silver Meteor Army however was part of Thenardier's plan to demoralizing his enemy army, especially knowing the enemy's limited supplies. This later takes effects as 500 soldiers under the two Viscount betrayed the Silver Meteor Army by defecting to Thenardier Army during the Battle of Vincennes. and Montauban itself is fallen. After his army's victory, Thenardier asks Steid about his view of this battle which Steid replies that whilst Ganelon Army's ill-preparation results their demise, he also reports Greast's return to Artishem. Thenardier however deems the battle to be his "defeat" and their army could be decimated should they face Greast in battle. As Steid's worries his commander's vengeance, Thenardier calmlyEven as a strong general, losing his only son was extremely overwhelming for Thenardier despite Zion's terrible attributes. tells Steid that he wishes to see Tigre's true caliber that took him so far, from slaying Zion in Molsheim Plains and Seven Chains Assassins demise to defeating Roland and even repelling massive Muozinel Army from Agnes. Furthermore, rumors about Regin's reappearance and her alignment with the Silver Meteor Army further burns Thenardier's motivation to eliminate both Tigre and Regin and he orders his army to march and confront the Silver Meteor Army. 'Meeting Between Valentina and Sofya' Meanwhile, at Silesia Imperial Palace, Sofy is tasked by Viktor as Zhcted's special envoy for Brune again. The old king further informing Sofy that because Elen has been away to Brune for almost six months, he already dispatched Mila to keep an eye on her from doing anything deemed "foolish" or "reckless". Worrying over her best friends well beingAccording to Sofy's assumption, Viktor used both Vanadis's ill-relationship to keep an eye against each other; furthermore, she also assumed that Viktor has been wary against against the Vanadis's possible uprising, just like Zhcted's former kings before him. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode 11, Sofy complies to Viktor's orders and preparing her departure for Brune. On her way out, Sofy confronts TinaBased on Sofy's knowledge about Valentina, the Void Vanadis rarely appeared in most royal meetings due to her "sickness". Some sources indicated that Valentina keep her ambiguous scheme hidden from anyone, even Victor and Sofy. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode 11 at the palace's corridors. When Sofy is asking Valentina about her rare visit, the Void Vanadis simply replies that she only come for an "important" information and meeting Viktor. Despite Sofy "understands" her "fragile" state and inviting her for a tea, Valentina lies as she claims that she has "using" too much energy for just one day and respectfully declines Sofy's offer before leaving, prompting Sofy to suspect her fellow Vanadis's ulterior ambitions. Valentina's plan is later revealed to overthrow Victor and became the queen of her idealistic Zhcted, motivated by her extreme resentment towards Zhcted for giving a poor land despite her regal bloodline. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 2 'Artishem the Burned City' Elsewhere, Elen and her peers are shocked to learn that Artishem was burned by a huge fire. To further everyone's surprise and suspicions via Mashas's information, rumors suggests that Ganelon was responsible for the fireUnlike the Light Novel, Mashas told everyone about Thenardier Army and his dragons before their battle in Vincennes. and he was reportedly "dead" during the incident, although in reality he and Greast have already escaped from Brune.Manga Chapter 41 Regardless, Tigre tells Regin that they will proceed to Artishem as planned. 'Battle of Vincennes' In Vincennes Plains, armies from both sides finally collide where Thenardier Army's massive troops and five dragons overwhelms the Silver Meteor Army. Despite the earlier disadvantages however, by dividing into three groups against their enemyThenardier splitted to five formations which consists of three at the front line, left and right wing, central unit consists of dragon and reserve unit led by himself while Silver Meteor Army uses four formations consists of three formations same as Thenardier's front lines formation and one reserve formation led by Lim., the Silver Meteor Army initially gains momentum when Elen and Mila (one who commanded the Left Unit) easily kill three Earth Dragons before confronting the remaining two dragons. From afar, Thenardier receives this news via his messenger but remains calm as he commands all troops to kill the Vanadises once they annihilate his dragons, even if they need 6,000 soldiers to do so. To the Vanadises' horror however, due to Drekavac's special chains, their Veda are entirely nullified and the dragons are unscratched from their Vedas. When the Fire Drake breaths its flames at Mila, Elen saves Mila just in time but unable to dodge the fire breath which subsequently burns her cape and her back. Mila is mortified to see Elen's condition and just as she attempts to heal Elen's burn injury while fending off the dragons, both Vanadis had to retreat via Lim's escort. Elsewhere, Tigre and his unit also struggling against their enemy for not only 3,000 men short, but also Baron Simon Digne's information about Viscount Chateauroux and Viscount Batan's betrayal as the both have decided to defect to Thenardier Army along with 500 troops. Tigre had to recuperate the army morale by ordering his soldiers to stand their ground or they will gain nothing if they retreat. While Tigre shoots down the traitors, his unit also follow suit by eliminating 500 defected soldiers. ]] As the sun reaches its zenith, both armies retreat under their respective commander's orders. As the result, both sides suffer the same casualties of 4,000 deaths. During a war council within two koku breaks, Elen and Mila tell Tigre about their battles against the new dragons with their magical chains, which worries Tigre. Mila further stating two possible solutions: Cut the chains that wrapped around the dragons or kill the mastermind who controlling them. Nevertheless, the two Vanadis then tells Tigre that while they are still going to attack the dragons, hed had to lead the remaining army units to fight against the remaining Thenardier soldiers since neither Lim, Mashas or Regin could not capable to command a fleet of soldiers under his command. Tigre quickly understands and began to prepare his army for the next battle with Lim as his assistance. Two koku later, both armies resume their clash in the battlefield. Thenardier learns from Steid that Tigre's soldiers only equip melee weapons (stones) and they are not wearing their armors. Regardless the enemy's different tactics however, Thenardier proceeds to launch his first attack by splitting his forces: the army would attack from two directions while the Dragons remains charging from the center, Tigre and his soldiers began to retreat while leaving the Vanadis to deal with the dragons againFor Tigre himself it was a dangerous gamble because he need to make some strategy in order to deceive powerful man like Thenardier through his strategy.. Through their gruesome battle and team-work, with distractions while targeting the dragon's weak spotsThe weakness of these dragons were explained:Fire Drake's weak spot was located at its throat while the Double-Head Dragon's one was at its back. All of those weak spots were unchained from the special chains., both Vanadises finally slay the two remaining dragons. Back to Tigre's army, they begin their counter-attack by throwing rocks at their enemies, causing the enemy soldiers to retreat from battle. To boost their morale, Silver Meteor Army soldiers roar Tigre's nickname while clashing with the remaining Thenardier Army's soldiers. The battle's result leads to Thenardier's greater defeat with all five dragons are slain and 20% of his army were lost: 10% are resulted from the casualties and another 10% has fled form the battle and never return. On the contrary, Silver Meteor Army suffers merely 10% of its army. In spite the Silver Meteor Army's initial victory, the war between Thenardier and Tigre is far from over. 'The Interlude' During the war's interlude, the girls (Elen, Lim, Titta, Mila and Regin) are taking their bath at the nearby river from their camp. Lim asks Elen's condition after seeing the Wind Vanadis's burned injury on her back, to which the latter replies she is doing fine while also teasing her friend's growing breast size, much to other girls "disappointment". After their bath, Elen and the girls are walking towards Tigre's camp and see him sleeping on the ground. While Titta tells Elen to let him sleep for a while, Elen claims that since they momentarily pushed the enemy back, Thenardier Army would certainly preparing their retaliation. So the girls plan to wake Tigre up as Elen makes her daring move by lying above Tigre's body while he is snoozing. To everyone's surprise however, Tigre reacts to Elen's "hostility" by flipping Elen onto the ground, pins her down and accidentally groping her breast where Elen barely has room for her escape. After seeing what he had done to Elen, Tigre immediately take a few steps back while looking at everyone who are still dumbfounded over the incident. Through Elen explanation, Tigre's face turns red and apologizes to Elen while everyone-particularly Lim and Mila-shows signs of jealousy towards the couples (Tigre and Elen). 'Saint-Groel, The Holy Grotto of Brune' During their breakfast, Elen asks Tigre if his next move is to decimate Thenardier and his army but Tigre persists their journey for Artishem in order to help Regin to prove her regal heritage. Regin begins her briefing about Charles Saint-Groel, a sacred Holy Grotto that is established even before Brune's foundation and rumored to be a place where King Charles (Regin's ancestor) kept ancient archives. Of all three possible routes for the Holy Grotto, Regin chooses the second route that leads to Mosha Temple since it is near to their camp, as well as one of few routes she personally recognizes. At night, Tigre decides to bring at least ten people (including Regin, Rurick, and himself) for the expedition while leaving the rest (Lim, Mashas and Gerard and others) stay behind the camp. Bertrand enters into Tigre's camp and requests him to take him along which Tigre complies since the old adjutant has been his faithful follower for years; furthermore, Bertrand also tells Tigre that he will follow him to Zhcted when the civil war is over. Elen volunteering herself in joining the expedition because of its relevance to her future but Lim and Mila are strongly against her participation for two reasons: Lim reminds Elen over her position as a Vanadis while Mila assuming the cavern might consisted with traps and unexpected danger. As her answer to both girls, Elen first asking Lim if she can muster soldiers who are stronger than herself (which silencing Lim) and tells Mila that the expedition will be a decisive turning point against Thenardier. When neither Lim nor Mila are able to argue further, Tigre then reminds Elen that if any mishaps befalls upon them, she must prioritizing her's and Regin's safety while he would provide any support he could for them. In dawn, Tigre and his expedition group arrive at Mosha Temple which Elen views as a modest shrine. Through Regin's findings for a hidden switch and Tigre, Bertrand and Rurick move the Mosha Statue aside, the temple floors unlocks a small staircase that leads to an underground passage that led straight to the Holy Grotto.As the expedition group continue to explore though the underground passageAccording to Regin, Saint-Groel was King Charles's former stronghold prior to Brune's earlier foundation, so the underground passage was utilized as Holy Grotto's main defense., they also stumble upon a giant mural that illustrates a mysterious archer-along with mysterious figures-battling against a Three-Headed Monster which, according to Regin, depicted as a lore about a battle between Gods and Dragons. This opts Elen to have mixed feeling towards ancient mural as she claims that to be as complicated as the origins of the Black Dragon King. Unfortunately, Thenardier and his twenty soldiers have outraced Tigre's group Thenardier used the second route for the Holy Grotto, one stepped ahead from Tigre and his group. and they are waiting for them at the Saint-Groel's main gate. Due to an overwhelming odds, Elen urges Tigre and Regin to stay back and a skirmish quickly ensues when soldiers from both sides clash against each other Holy Grotto. When Steid goes after Tigre and Regin, Elen dispatches Rurick to protect them while she fights against Thenardier alone. Even with the Silver Meteor Army's soldiers'Among of Silver Meteor Army soldiers, some of them were Mashas's best men whose task was to protect Tigre and Regin. However, Thenardier's soldiers were also no pushover either.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 best efforts while enforced with Tigre's arrow shots, Steid survives by killing two soldiers while clashing with Rurick along the way before he latter catching Tigre's arrow shot, thus avoiding his assassination. Tigre's display has garners Steid's impression who even claims his nickname is not a hoax to the point he telling his enemies to step aside so he can kill Tigre and Regin with ease. Rurick however refuses to let Steid pass by claiming complying an enemy's request is a disgrace for a knight. Meanwhile, Elen fights against Thenardier in a sword fight but even with Arifar's power, Thenardier remain unscratched due to his incredible strength and durability that prompting Elen to think the Duke as a skillful opponent. Thenardier is Elen's second formidable opponent after Roland in Battle of Orange.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Impressed over such skill from a girl before her 20's, Thenardier praises Elen but she sarcastically mocks his age as her retort. Regardless, Thenardier replies that he will anticipating to see Regin's death with his own eyes. The battle however is interrupted by a sudden tremor that shaken the Saint-Groel, forcing both forces to retreat from the falling cavern. Of all people who have escaped however, only Steid and Tigre Tigre told Rurick to protect Regin and escape before him. Steid on the other hand remained to his mission even during the quake.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 remain in the cave where Tigre makes his fearful confrontation against Steid as he narrowly dodges Steid's sword swings. Just as Steid is about to kill Tigre, Bertrand sacrificing himself to save Tigre by receiving Steid's slash onto his back. Due to the falling boulders while escorted by an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Elen could only helplessly calls Tigre's name before the cavern is completely sealed. As the tremor finally stops, Tigre regains his consciousness but finds himself trapped within the cavern's rubble. Whilst seeing Steid's lifeless corpse whose emotions remains stoic even being crushed by a falling rock, Tigre also finds an injured Bertrand from the other side. As Bertrand relieves over his lord's safety, Tigre urges Bertrand not to die for his and Alsace's sake. Even in his dying state, Bertrand tells Tigre about how grateful he was to serve House Vorn for two generations, and he is proud to see Tigre's growth and accomplishments that made him a better lord as Urs.Before his dying state, Bertrand lamented his inability to repay Urs's kindness right after his passing. While watching Tigre's growth however, he was finally relieved over his service under House Vorn's two benevolent lords. With his last words, Bertrand finally closed his eyes and passes away that saddens Tigre, and his overwhelming grief and anger also unleashes the Black Bow's full potential power that removes the cavern's debris above him, before eventually passing out due to his exhaustion. From the other side, the survivors (Elen, Regin, Rurick and a Zhcted soldier) reach to Mosha Temple safely and Elen immediately call a march for Artishem in order to stop Thenardier from escaping, while also commands Rurick to report the incident to Mashas and Lim and muster 2,000 soldiers (including Brune soldiers) under her lead. During their rush for Artishem, Regin asks Elen what would they do after they arrive to their destination, to which Elen replies that they will going into Saint-Groel again to find Tigre. Suddenly, a huge beam of black light appears and breaks through the Holy Grotto from afar, further prompts Elen and Regin to sense some hope for Tigre's survival. Upon their arrival to the ruined Artishem, Elen and Regin find Tigre holding the Black Bow while lying on the crater, prompts Elen rush for Tigre and become relief becomes relief after hearing his weak voice before passing out in her arms. At the same time, Elen also looking at the deceased Bertrand whose selfless sacrifice for Tigre garners her sympathy. Minutes later, the Silver Meteor Army soldiers arrive and bring down a long rope to pull both Elen and Tigre out from the crater. Artishem's residents also gather around the crater and Like Elen and Regin, the residents were also rushed to see the black light, which shaped like a Black Dragon from the crater. despite their suspicions, nobody call both Elen and Regin due to their shock over an aftermath of the burned city and they could only watch the Silver Meteor Army's arrival into Artishem. 'Tigre's Melancholy and Depression' In evening, Silver Meteor Army generals are holding a war council where Elen explains everything that happened at Saint-Groel, prompting Mashas to dispatch 1,000 men for Artishem. Even as the life of Elen and Regin are ensured, everyone is worry about Tigre's unusual well being since the aftermath despite Titta tells them that Tigre only suffers minor injuries. When Gerard asks Mashas would Tigre be able to recover from the tragedy, Mashas replies that even he is unsure about it and when Mila asks him about Thenardier, her answers that Duke would likely returned to his army. Fearing Tigre's recklessness would cost Silver Meteor Army's morale, Lim immediately asks Mashas if Thenardier will accuse Tigre of acting alone for his "ambitions". Elen reassures Lim that even if she had to knock him out, she will stop Tigre from doing anything reckless. Nevertheless, Mashas informs everyone since Thenardier Army began its move, they too cannot neglect their own preparations and leave Tigre alone for a time being. Throughout the entire day, Tigre is still distraught over Bertrand's death while Tir Na Fal, whose voice could be heard only by Tigre, congratulates him for using the Black Bow's full power. Elen later visits Tigre's camp to consult his and asks his next move, but Tigre's only reply is to wait for the next day. Elen continues by telling Tigre that he mustn't abandon the war since Thenardier Army also suffering a significant lost since the incident and, depending on certain situations, the Duke might ought to negotiate for a truce. As Tigre remains unconvinced, Elen retells her past life as a mercenary and how was her pride became her motivation to move forward. Elen's words about pride reminds Tigre something he said to Mila before and responds by muttering words of mettle, regaining his normal self in the progress. Afterwards, Tigre apologizes to Titta for making her worried, causing Titta to cry in joy and relief. Later that night, Tigre comes to Elen and thanks her for helping him to recuperate himself and apologizes for his naivete. Nonetheless, Elen forgives Tigre and leads him to everyone at the main camp. Coincidentally, Tigre and Elen are also surprise to see everyone (Mila, Lim, Regin, Rurick and Gerard) are already in front of them and realizes that they have been eve-dropping their conversation all along: Gerard and Rurick are blaming each other for the commotion whilst Lim, Regin and Mila are asking both Tigre and Elen for his opinion for the upcoming battle against Thenardier. Nevertheless, Tigre thanks everyone for their concerns about him before returning to the Commander Camp. 'Badouin's Visit to the Silver Meteor Army' The next day, a war-council is held where Mashas announces two reports: First report is regarding a request from Elizaveta Fomina to be Tigre's ally through her gifts, much to Elen's dismay. Mila explains to Tigre that because of an alliance between Elen and Tigre, Liza also wished to befriend with him if he win this battle. At the same time though, she also mentions the strangled relationship between Elen and Liza, with Elen enforcing Mila's claim by telling Tigre that because of her Rainbow-Eyed fiend, she had to left the camp for LegnicaTigre was confused at first since he saw Elen's sour look when she saw Liza's gift, so he asked Mashas about his suggestion instead. Mashas claimed that it would be problematic if they reject such gift from Zhcted's farest territory. Tigre's acceptance to this gift led to Liza's indirect assistance for him to win the battle, which soon be reference by Tigre in Baba Yaga Arc. Regardless, Tigre accepts the gift as he dispatches Gerard to check the goods. Mashas reads the second reports which comes from Pierre Badouin and the news about Faron awakening. To everyone surprise, Badouin has already arrived into the Silver Meteor Army's camp which prompts Tigre and others to bow to the prime minister. Badouin reveals his visit is to understand Tigre's true intentions because of Zhcted Army's involvement in Brune and Tigre's newest army's ongoing achievements. When Badouin asks him about his next move after the civil war, Tigre replies that he will ensure Alsace stability while relinquishes all privileges he had in Brune before return to Zhcted as its prisoner, prompting Badouin to realizes that the "traitor" has been defending Alsace all along. Tigre introduces Regin to Badouin but Badouin is unfazed by claiming that even if he knew Regin's identity, not everyone are easily convinced by her survival alone. As Elen laments their fruitless expedition in Saint-Groel, Badouin reveals that because its only damage was its second floor, Saint-Groel would be accessible once the rubble is removed. Regin immediately asks Badouin about Faron's condition, but the Prime Minister replies that Faron's condition is so severe that not even Brune's best medicine and physician could rescue him. Tigre however suggests to bring Regin back to Nice as he believes their reunion might slightly improve the king's health. At the same time, Tigre also reminds everyone not to neglect his war against Thenardier since this could be Silver Meteor Army's turning point. Badouin agrees to help Tigre by reporting Regin's presence to Faron as fast as possible. Meanwhile at Thenardier Army's camp, Thenardier also learns Faron's awakening via Badouin's letter and an order for his army's dissolution. Instead, he kills the messenger and secretly buries him somewhere away from his camp. Faron's awakening further strengthen Thenardier's determination to kill both Regin and Tigre as fast as possible before they could reach Nice. Without the Dragons and Steid however, Thenardier realizes that his army is at its disadvantages even with its overwhelming numbers; moreover, even if he did return to Nemetacum and manage to recuperate his army's rank, it is time consuming for Thenardier to collect his army due to the far distance between Nemetacum and Nice. In his first two plans against Tigre, Thenardier could have either staging an uprising against Faron or hiring a Sachstein assassin to kill Tigre. That idea is dropped. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 224As his safe note however, if Regin did found an evidence about her heritage, due to a fact that Regin's influence was lower than Thenardier, there were some people still doubting the princess's claims.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 230Nonetheless, Thenardier immediately recovers from his previous defeats and prepare his last battle against Tigre and his allies. 'Battle of Mereville' On the next morning, both armies marches to Mereville Field (Nice's southern area) for their final confrontation. They arrive to Mereville Field three days later and the skies begin to rain. Mashas concerns the battle as he views Thenardier Army's preparations via the Four Spears Formation, which he presumes to be effective offense or defense in battle, though Regin reassures that Tigre will bring glory for the Silver Meteor Army. Before the battle, Tigre apologizes to Mila for almost endangering her life but the Ice Vanadis tells him not to worry as she allow him to repay his "debts" slowly while invites him to go for Olmutz, which risen Tigre's dilemma out of his fear of Elen's anger. The battle begins where Zhcted Army Unit attacks Thenardier Army's Left Wing unit. Even with their overwhelming disadvantages, Thenardier Army's Left Wing resists their fears and desperately retaliate against the enemy. This leads to Elen's frustration to see herself being surrounded by the enemy who stubbornly attacks her even with mounting casualties on their side. Fortunately, reinforcement from Silver Meteor Army's detached unit lead by Mila and Tigre and the death of their flagman by his arrow further demoralizes the enemy. Meanwhile, Silver Meteor Army's remaining units barely survive Thenardier Army's right wing's Four Spears Formation, which is led by Marquis Sonier. Still, under direction from Lim and Mashas, the Silver Meteor Army changes its formation but Sonier insists on attacking, only to be surrounded by the Silver Meteor Army's ambush from both sides after the forth attack. Sonier tries to recuperate his army's morale by launching another spear attack while waiting for reinforcements, but his request is denied as most reserve units have already went to attack Zhcted Army but failed. As the result, Sonier and others are slain in the progress. With most units except Left Wing Unit are annihilated after receiving the Silver Meteor Army's offensive attacks, Thenardier Army is on a verge of collapse but even after pleaded by his aide to retreat for more reinforcement, Thenardier refuses to comply while telling his men they should leave if they wishes to surrender to their enemy. As Thenardier Army's Left Wing Unit is fallen and some surviving Thenardier Army solders force to flee from the battle, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army finally confront Thenardier and his remnant soldiers in Mereville Fields. 'Thenardier's Last Stand' During their confrontation, Tigre asks Thenardier his reason behind his heinous attack on Alsace, to which the Duke explains that by removing Alsace even with drastic measures, Zhcted's invasion onto Brune could've been prevented. When Tigre become furious to hear his enemy's ruthless judgement, Thenardier further denies it by stating that since Brune Army's horrible defeat at Dinant Plans, he has already anticipated Elen's possible invasion by taking advantage on the feud between Ganelon and himself; furthermore, he asserts that had he let it slide Ganelon would be the one who attack Alsace instead while claiming Tigre to be indifferent from Ganelon for allying himself with Zhcted. Hearing his enemy's intention prompts Tigre to retort that he will never forgive him for hurting his people. As his response, Thenardier also vows to kill Tigre in order to avenge his fallen son. Tigre's desire of vengeance causing the Black Bow resonates even heavier than before. However, Elen strikes Tigre from behind and tells him that whilst she understands his revenge, he cannot be consumed by hatred. Tigre thanking Elen for staying by his side before leaving for his duel and remarks how grateful he was to meet her. Tigre throws his quiver away but keeps the Black Bow and an arrow in his hands, all to strengthen his resolve to defeat his rival. Seemly intrigued by his opponent's risky reaction, Thenardier prepares his battle stance as well. As the wind blows from an opposite direction, Thenardier charges towards Tigre and going to kill him with his sword. Whilst praying for his best shot, Tigre fires his arrow to Thenardier who try to deflect the arrow with his might. Staggeringly, due to his miscalculations both the wind speed that flowing Tigre's arrow, Thenardier is shot to his forehead and fall from his horse, resulting Tigre's victory. After the duel, Tigre dismounts his horse and looking at the dying Duke who disbelieves the duel's outcome. Elen asks Arifar if it's wind helped Tigre's victory but the Viralt denies via its blinking light. Unable to finish his sentence over Brune's fate, Thenardier takes his last breath and passes away where his death severely cripples his former army, forcing all soldiers to surrender under Regin's advice. Tigre's victory in Mereville Fields not only instantly ends Brune's brutal civil war or exacts his revenge for the fallen Bertrand and allies, it also finishes Tigre's personal battle since the incident in Dinant Plains. 'Regin the New Ruler of Brune' Somewhere far away from Brune, Ganelon and GreastWhile absent in the final manga chapter, Greast was instead replaced by Drekavac and Vodyanoy who discussing with Ganelon-who refused to called as a demon-their plot in recreating the world they desired, similar to the events of Baba Yaga Arc. Manga Chapter 51 are seeking refuge at a nearby port in Zhcted. Prior their departure, they encounter Valentina who bows down and apologizes for her late arrival. Through Tina's generous invitation, both Ganelon and Greast decide to follow her for Zhcted. Ten days after the final battle in Mereville Plains, Tigre is lauded as the hero and savior by Nice residents.This is where Tigre wore his first formal attire in Nice. While Titta and Regin found it suitable, the rest of his peers however weren't felt pleased about this new attire. Nevertheless, he would wear his formal attire again in some important events in the following arcs, such as Sun Festival and Royal Ball.. While riding a carriage for the castle, his is greeted with grandiose parade and cheers from the citizens. On the carriage with Tigre and Titta, Regin thanks Tigre for ending the civil war. Behind the horse carriage, the VanadisesEven after their victory, both Vanadis were actually jealous over the relationship between Tigre and Regin, further wondering if they also wished to sat along side with Tigre. and the Silver Meteor Army's generals (Lim, Rurick, Gerard, Hughes) and its allies (knights and aristocrats alike) also receive the same ovation as Tigre. In the ceremony, the Silver Meteor Army is honored as heroic army by Badouin. Moments later, Nice Royal Palace hold an exaggerated feast to celebrate Brune's return of stability. Instead of participating the party, Tigre and his peers (particularly Regin, Elen and Mashas) are escorted to Faron's bedroom by Badouin, who urges everyone not to pressure the king due to his severe illness. While they enter Faron's bedroom, they also meet Sofy who is accompanying Faron at his bedside. Faron's aged and whiter condition not only stuns both Tigre and Mashas, it also worries Regin as she sees her father's horrific condition in horror. After having Badouin to tell the entire circumstances to everyone, Faron apologizes to Regin for his inadequacy as both father or Brune's King by letting his pride and duty blinding him. He then turns his attention toward Tigre, whose reputation for his past wars and campaign garners Faron's attention and further asks the archer any reward he could give in order to repay his heroic deeds. Rather than questioning FaronTigre once tried to ask Faron about the atrocities Thenardier and Ganelon despite the kings knew their schemes. Due to Badouin's warning and also Faron's dying state, the question was later dropped. about the former Dukes' damage to the kingdom, Tigre explains every events that happened since Dinant Plains incident. When the king patiently listens to Tigre's story, the archer also proposes four provisions regarding a diplomatic truce between Brune and Zhcted, *Brune will show its appreciation to Zhcted by paying 50,000 gold pieces as a reward for their aid. *Furthermore, Brune shall pay all expenses incurred by Zhcted in the war. *Brune will relinquish Agnes to Zhcted. *Finally, Brune would propose a mutual non-aggression pact for three years. In other notes, Faron, Regin and Sofya sign the treaty with their signatures after the king agrees all four provisions. Therefore, both Zhcted and Brune acknowledge Regin as a next heir of Brune's throne. Additionally, as a gratitude to end the civil war, Faron also bestows Tigre a title of honor Lumiere, the Knight of the Moonlight.Lumiere is rumored to be an ancient tittle that is bestowed by Brune late rulers. According to Badouin, anyone who possessed such the tittle could even have possible caliber as Brune's king. To date, Tigre is the first commoner to receive such tittle. Badouin is initially shocked to witness the archer's new tittle but rather not to judge the king's actions. Meanwhile, Alsace will be under joint control of both Regin Regin was more reluctant to let Tigre go for Leitmeritz. Due to the three year non-aggression pact however, she had to complied the conditions. and ElenFor Elen, as long as the treaty remain valid Tigre would be staying in Leitmeritz and even Regin is powerless to object it. Also, due to Tigre's recent relationship with the Vanadis, the truce was beneficial to both Brune and Zhcted. along with Vosyes Mountains that connects the highway between Alsace and Leitmeritz.Anime Episode 13 After visiting Faron, Tigre and the Vanadises then attend the feast in Nice Royal Palace where Sofy nonchalantly hugs Tigre in between her arms and breast ,garnering Elen's and Mila's jealousy. Several days after the feast, Faron takes his last breath and passes away peacefully. Notable Event *Battle of Montauban *Vorn-Thenardier Campaign **Battle of Vincennes **Saint-Groel Incident **Battle of Mereville Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #In one manga's extra scene, Ganelon and Greast are watching the burning Artishem from afar while the former Duke smirks before both leave Brune for Zhcted. #In the manga's 46th chapter, the crumbling Holy Grotto also damaging the Ancient Mural as well. ##At the same chapter, Rurick, unlike his Light Novel counterpart Rurick, attempts to calm an anxious Elen before being silenced by Elen's glare. #In the manga's 51st chapter, Greast does not join Ganelon in escaping from Brune and seek refuge to Osterode with Tina. ## Instead, Drekavac and Vodyanoy replace Greast in a scene where they talk to Ganelon about the "Bow" and Tir Na Fal, which foreshadowing their eventual involvement in Arc Three's last arcs. ##Like the anime counterpart however, Ganelon "encourage" Tigre in keep nurturing the Black Bow's power until the time is ripe, indicating their future rivalries in the following events of Arc Three. 'Anime' #Some of the scenes from Muozinel Invasion Arc are shift into this arc as an exclusive scene for the one anime episode. Among of which includes, ##Regin revelation to the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Tigre and Lim), Mashas and Ludmila. ##Regin's bath scene with Tigre. ##A flashback that involves Regin's (Regnas) and Tigre's childhood. #Due to Greast's absence in the anime, Stead's battle against Greast never happened. #As an addition scene in an anime exclusive episode, Ganelon prepared his "parting gift" to both Thenardier and Tigre forces before burning Artishem. That "parting gift" is revealed to be Saint-Groel's sudden "earthquake" that supposedly wipe both Tigre and Thenardier out in one swoop. Miraculously, Thenardier, Tigre, Regin, Elen and Rurick survived his "gift" but Steid and Bertrand weren't so lucky. #In an anime exclusive only episode, Ganelon encourages Tigre to expand his influence and power even he still viewed the young Alsace Earl as his enemy. This indicating how deep Ganelon's curiosity about Tigre and his Black Bow could be. #Also in an anime exclusive, Regin wears her official armor during battle in Mereville. Strangely enough, both Mashas and Lim are acted as Regin's bodyguard while on Light Novel they are commanding the army's left flank. Story Impact *Tina is introduced as the sixth Vanadis but plays a minor role in this arc. Unlike her fellow Vanadises however (except Olga who left Zhcted for her travels) Valentina didn't fully participate the Brune's Civil War until she heard news about Tigre's recent achievement and his relationship with her fellow Vanadises (Elen and Mila), further draws her interest towards the Alsace's Earl. The Void Vanadis's interest upon Tigre foretells her bigger role in the later arcs, from convincing Viktor in dispatching Tigre as Zhcted's emissary for Asvarre The actual reason for Valentina's request is to meet Tigre personally without the interference from other Vanadises. Thanks to Sasha's interference by diverting Tigre's route from Prepus to Lipner in order to meet with Matvey, her plan was foiledLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 to helping Tigre's new army in repelling the invasive Sachstein Army. Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 *This arc briefly showing some of Ganelon's knowledge about magical weapons (Black Bow and Durandal) and demons such as Vodyanoy. His true name as KoscheiLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 further solidifying his status as one of many ungodly creatures. So far until the climax of Baba Yaga Arc, Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4, Drekavac, Vodyanoy and GanelonHe relinquished his demon name and even claimed that Koschei is "dead".Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4are the only known surviving demons in the series. *The Magical Chains in this arc are functioned as Thenardier's dragons' protection against Viralt's elemental powers, with an addition in nullifying their powers, making them as the Vanadis's worst threat. These very chains would also be utilized by Greast in order to capture Elen in Greast ArcLight Novel Volume 13 Chapter 1. *In this arc, both Black Bow and DurandalBecause of it's mystical powers that is understood by a few, nobody outside Brune could ever used the Durandal. Due to this, only Roland and House Charles members are capable to yield the Durandal. played a focal role in Ganelon's vile ambition. Strangely though, the former duke didn't rushed to obtain both mystical weapons. Instead, he takes his time until a right opportunity to strike. *Saint-Groel is introduced as Brune's Holy Grotto that yield Brune's history. The cavern murals in the Holy Grotto further explain the crucial evens prior to Brune's early foundations, from King Charles rise, Gods assembly to even a three-headed creature that presumably a rare dragon or a demonic monster. To date, the only survivors of this fallen cavern (upper part only) were Elen, Regin, Rurick, an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Tigre and Thenardier. Even after the civil war, it still considered as Brune's key sacred sites. Regin would learn more about its hidden secrets via Badouin's further discovery, including Ganelon's ancestry. *Steid's death gravely put Thenardier Army in jeopardy when it made a losing effort in defeating the Silver Meteor Army despite its overwhelming numbers. His death caused even Thenardier to imagine that if Steid survives the falling caverns, the outcome could have been different. **Additionally, his death also opts his former soldiers to ally themselves with Melisande Faction in order to support House Thenardier's remaining influence. *Bertrand's tragic death is forever be remembered by everyone in the Silver Meteor Army, particularly Tigre, Titta, Mashas, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Regin. His body would be buried in Alsace's ground like Urs and other deceased Alsace's brave soldiers. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 *Thenardier's history and past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. It revealed that through his House's notorious reputation, Thenardier learned that only the strong thrive above the weak and he had to kill his siblings in order to ensure his survival. Additionally, due to Faron's benevolence that heavily opposed to Thenardier's iron-philosophy of might, the Duke loathed the king so much that he viewed him as weak and incompetent figure to rule Brune, further igniting his motivation to kill the king or anyone who hinders his path for power. *Until her encounter with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army at the peak of the Civil War, only Badouin, Ganelon and Thenardier knew Regin's secret identity. *Demons are suspected to possess metal that can nullify Veda which has same function as Durandal. This will also foreshadow the upcoming arcs about Demon's assets and efforts to capture Tigre. *Throughout Brune's Civil War, this arc made some compassion and contrast between all three Brune figures (Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre). While the three nobles shared their status and relationship with Zhcted, their personalities were completely different in many aspects and attributes, **Both Thenardier and Ganelon were Brune's influential dukes while Tigre was only a young Earl in Alsace. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon took Faron's sickness for their quest of domination but Tigre cared solely on Alsace and his people. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon have at least one strategist (Steid for Thenardier while Greast for Ganelon) at their side, while Tigre has three (Mashas, Gerard and Mila). **Both Thenardier and Ganelon would going to eliminate Regin for their ambition but Tigre instead helping Regin to confirm her regal heritage and protect her through the Civil War. **Both Tigre and Ganelon brought Zhcted soldiers into Brune while Thenardier did not borrow any Zhcted soldiers regardless his (former) relationship with Mila. **While both Thenardier Thenardier allied with House Lourie due to their 80 long relationship.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1and TigreTigre has at least two Vanadises at his side during the Civil War: Elen in his battle against Zion for Alsace's liberation and Mila in his battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes. For Sofy's case, even she once helped Tigre in his duel against Roland and because of her position as Zhcted's emissary, Sofy did not officially became Tigre's ally until her capture by Eliot in Asvarre.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 have Vanadises as their ally, Ganelon did not have anyLiza was originally allied with either Thenardier or Ganelon prior Brune Civil War. However, after her battle in Boroszlo she decided to ally herself with Tigre instead after predicting the two Duke's defeat. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Even he was provided shelter by Valentina, it is unknown if Ganelon truly grateful upon the Void Vanadis. In turn out later his refuge, Ganelon was originally attempting to kill Valentina if she was proven unworthy for his ambition. Due to her kindness however, he decided to observe her movement while plans to spread chaos across the continent.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Vanadis at his side. **Both Tigre and Thenardier were saddened over Roland's death but Ganelon careless about the Black Knight's demise despite he was responsible for his "execution". **Both Tigre and Thenardier were participating (separately) battles to repel Muozinel from Brune while Ganelon did nothing to defend Brune from outside invasions. **Even conflicted between benevolence and tyranny, both Tigre and Thenardier were Brune's patriotic warriors and willing to defend their kingdom at all cost; Ganelon on the other hand cared less about Brune's national interest despite his involvement in Roland's murder and Artishem's fire incident. ***However, Thenadier's wife, Melisande broke Thenardier house patriotic code by inviting Sachstein to Brune through surrendering half of Nemetacum to Sachstein. *The civil war's aftermath brings significant events in this arc as peace returned to Brune and Regin crowned as Brune's first female ruler, while Tigre and his allies become Brune's war heroes. At the same time, it also greatly affects those who were involved throughout the civil war. **With his rescue of Regin from the Muozinel Army, Tigre's status as traitor was revoked by Badouin and Faron for his heroic deeds. Furthermore, he is also knighted as Brune's greatest hero by giving the title "Lumiere"As Faron's legacy, he immediately bless Tigre's marriage with Regin through Lumiere title for the future and he also place his faith in Tigre for the future of Brune. Regin herself already confessed as a Queen to Tigre which further told by Badouin to Mashas in Greast Arc.. His reputation as Brune Hero further spread across the entire continent, including Asvarre and Sachstein which making Tigre now is a new Brune mightiest hero for current generation. ***Additionally, Tigre has been entrusted as Brune Supreme Commander under Regin's promotion, giving him full authority to command Brune Army and making Tigre the only Brune Top General in Brune. ***Later, Kureys remark regarding Tigre further strengthen his reputation as Brune mightiest hero and his popularity after Kureys narrowly survived from Tigre's arrow on Severack. **20 years-long feud between Zhcted and Brune is (temporarily) ended after Regin decides to put Tigre under Elen's care while holding a three-year truce between both kingdoms. Additionally, Alsace will be officially under a joint-ownership by Elen and Regin while Tigre's status turned into Guest General instead. Titta also followed Tigre for Leitmeritz and serving as maid and Shrine Maiden of Leitmeritz. ***Later, Zhcted become Brune's Ally through Tigre due to his relationship with Vanadis which makes King Viktor even supports Tigre to become King of Brune because of it and he will even support the young Earl whenever he can. **Through Tigre's suggested four provisions to Faron, Agnes was ceded from Brune to Zhcted. As the result, Zhcted annex Agnes without any bloodshed with Mila as the Lord of territory due to being close to Olmutz. **The Silver Meteor Army is officially disbanded after Tigre achieved his goal in liberating Brune from Thenardier's and Ganelon's cruelty. Due to their heroic battles, some of its former members and supporters decides to serve and help Regin during her reign. ***Gerard is promoted as Brune's Royal Secretary who handling affairs between Brune and Zhcted. ***Mashas is promoted as Chancellor and became one of Regin's crucial ministers. ***Silver Meteor Army later are returned to the services under the name of Moonlight Knights during Sachstein Invasion to Brune two years later. The composition of the Army itself remain unchanged as Tigre become a Supreme Commander while Elen become Co-Commander. **Since Thenardier's death, House Thenardier was presumably crumbled until a widow named Melisande appeared. Before Melisande rises to power however, Regin already sustained the House's survival by keeping it operated even without the presence of the family's head, mostly because of Regin's mercy to Melisande and to prevent a loss of the workers who once worked for Thenardier before.Light Novel Volume 10 Melisande however didn't appreciate Regin's kindness as she orchestrates an uprising plot to overthrow Regin for the crown, further foretelling the Royal Cousins' hostile rivalry.Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue ***To make matters worse, Faron's passing after Roland's execution and Thenardier's demise further leads to Sachstein's King Augusto's decision to launch another invasion attempt towards Brune two years later, only to be foiled by the returning Tigre and his new armyLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 3. **Under Valentina's care, both Ganelon and Greast would return to Brune to wreak havoc six months laterLight Novel Volume 8. Their return would foretell Ganelon's further plot to obtain both Durandal and the Black Bow, and steepen Greast's morbid obsession towards Elen.Light Novel Volume 12-13 **Tigre now has two Vanadises Tigre has at least two Vanadises at his side during the Civil War: Elen in his battle against Zion for Alsace's liberation and Mila in his battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes. For Sofy's case, even she did helped Tigre in his duel against Roland and due to her position as Zhcted's emissary, Sofy did not officially became Tigre's ally until her capture by Eliot in Asvarre.as his prominent allies after the Civil War. **Tigre leaves Brune for Zhcted as a guest warrior in three years.Episode 13For this reason, Tigre unofficially became both mediator and emissary on both kingdoms's behalf. ***Later, his services has just ended in just half a year due to an incident at Asvarre that causes Mashas to demand immediate audience to King Viktor to question his intention of sending Tigre to Asvarre despite he is a Guest General to Zhcted which technically violate the treaty. **Later his arrival to Zhcted, Tigre would go for Silesia to met Viktor, Zhcted's current king who wished to see him after hearing his reputation via the Vanadises commendation for Tigre. That meeting however was short when the old king merely impressed his talents but given the archer full freedom in Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 ***Recognizing his traits as a Supreme Commander of Coalition Army (Silver Meteor Army) and able to settle some errands with his wisdom, King Viktor later employ him to Asvarre as a messenger of Zhcted under Valentina's recommendation. **A song is created to dedicate Tigre's heroism by Nice choir group, instantly makes the Alsace Earl as Brune's youngest legend despite his own displeasure.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 1 Page 38 **However, not every Brune citizens and aristocrats willing to accept Regin's new reign especially from House Thenardier's longtime supporters and associates, who loathed both Regin and Tigre out of jealousy and skepticism. Their animosity against Regin and Tigre eventually reach to its breaking point where Melisande Faction members receive a false rumor regarding Tigre's "treason" against Brune from Hans during battle on Plainville, further foretelling their failed-attempt assassination onto both targets in Arc Three.Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 3 Page 122 Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 1